Resident Evil Code Genesis Minisode: Wesker
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: POST RE: CODE GENESIS. A minisode featuring the crazy ways of the Wesker family and the possibility of a blossoming relationship with the Redfield's younger son. What will happen then?


**Code Genesis Minisode: Wesker**

**Disclaimer:** I was so thrilled by everyone's continued support over Code Genesis! They may or may not follow a specific plot. I may do more minisodes for other characters if you wish for it. Mostly, this was made just for fun and some in which may be ideas that I was going to use, but scrapped all together. Thanks again to everyone! Know that even though I didn't respond to them all, your reviews were awesome!

_In this fic, the children of great enemies meet together. What will happen then?_

**Post RE: Code Genesis**

_Santa Catalina Island__**, **__Avalon_

Wesker owned the entire island.

He was thrilled to have a little piece of paradise all to himself, living as far from the Redfield family and the rest of those miserable pests to perform tests for a possible new future. Sure, they had taken the luxury of Palm Beach in California, but it was far enough for him. With his beautiful estate that stood tall and proud over a hillside, even the few still-human individuals who lived on his island respected him enough to leave him in peace and abide by HIS rules.

It was fenced in with iron and several transport vehicles rested in the wide-open yard; travel jets, helicopters, and various vehicles of every shape and size. They had gardens growing in the backyard and several stock rooms filled with food. Things hadn't eased up since the "zombie apocalypse" first began, but slowly, it was getting back to normal.

Rose was starting breakfast while Wesker was down in the basement, performing tests.

The head set at Rose's ear rang loudly and she tapped a button. It acted as a phone which connected her to the Redfield's and the rest of the survivors from the incident that had taken place in Raccoon City.

"Hello!" She paused and sighed, flipping scrambled eggs. "Rebecca, I can't talk now. I'm cooking breakfast." Another pause. "No, you're not invited ... It's just for the family, that's why ... " She rolled her eyes skeptically. "Rebecca ... could you please stop begging, you're almost 60 years old!" She tapped the button again to hang up the call before shouting down to the basement. "HEY! WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING DOWN THERE, PUT IT ON ICE! Breakfast time!"

When she received no response, she stomped down to the basement where there were various machines and equipment placed in order for Wesker to find cures, new viruses and new means of keeping everything in line. She found Wesker sitting at a desk and the shape of 21 year old Alessa Wesker was lying on a cold metal table with only a towel covering her body and several white cups attached to her face.

Alessa Wesker had a very muscular body structure and slightly tanned color to her skin. She could resemble Wesker in the face, but she had Rose's short hair and raven color. Her eyes were slitted and shimmering with red and orange. She looked very bored sitting there at the table while Wesker studied her vitals on a computer screen. He was writing something down on his clipboard when Alessa heaved a bored sigh, an obviously loud one to prove her point.

"Daddy? Um, dad? As much as I enjoy lying ass-naked on this table, I would really like a change in atmosphere if it's alright with you. I've been staring at that same light bulb in the corner for the past hour now."

Wesker stared at her skeptically from the tops of his eyes, somewhat less-than pleased with her choice of vocabulary. He had raised her better than that and knew that she was as high of intellect as he and Rose were. That was just her mother's more "charming" side of her coming out. "And as much as I love listening to your whining and your blatant destruction of the English language, I have tests to complete." he told her, "It's for your own good. Now hush up."

"I'm getting hungry." Alessa griped.

"You sound like your mother." Wesker didn't see Rose standing behind him with the pan full of eggs.

Rose raised a brow and held the pan in his face. He didn't react at all seeing her standing there when she heard his insulting jibe about her similar complaining. "You got any idea just how hot these eggs really are?" she threatened.

Wesker smiled at her. "Charming." He turned attention to the eggs. "My, those do smell nice."

"Well stop whatever it is that you're doing to our daughter today and come upstairs." Rose glanced down at the computer with intrigue, unable to resist watching. "Wow, Alessa. Your BETA and THETA waves are looking very good." She glanced down at Wesker and tapped his shoulder. "Everything looks good, now quit all of this and let's get upstairs."

"I'm still naked here." Alessa reminded her parents.

The two quickly turned around to give her some privacy as Alessa climbed off of the table and began to get dressed in a pair of black, leather pants and t - shirt. "You need to relax, you know." Rose told him softly.

Wesker glared up at her. "I AM relaxed," he snapped, softly, "Taking precautions is nothing to sneer at, Rose!"

"You've been taking these tests on her since she was born! There is nothing wrong with her!"

"How would YOU know?"

"I carried her, that's why! Mother's know these things."

Alessa watched them argue for a few moments more before she rolled her eyes with disinterest and straightened her shirt that read: "I AM THE BITCH, DEAL WITH IT". She walked passed them and snatched a piece of egg from the pan before sauntering upstairs.

"I blame you for her behavior," Wesker snapped, as they followed Alessa, "She has no discipline and no restraint!"

Alessa was going through the fridge looking for something else to eat when Wesker shut the fridge door and stared at her sternly. "Young lady, I want you to clean up your working station as well," he told her, "Part of being a scientist means to clean up after yourself as well."

Alessa groaned with frustration. "Dad!" she griped, "I was going to go out today!"

"I don't care," Wesker said, sternly, "There is no excuse for your messy room! It's like living with a female version of William Birkin ... "

Alessa stormed off with a huff down the hallways to do what he said. Wesker watched her go with his hands on his hips and arched a brow skeptically. "And you can cease your petty little goose - stepping around the house!" he called, after her.

Later on, Alessa decided to see what Krauser was up to. She found him in garage, working on a pickup truck engine. "Krauser, I'm really bored," she protested, "What do you do when you're bored out of your skull?"

Krauser chuckled softly. "Well, I usually like to work on my trucks," he said.

"Boring!" Alessa griped, "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"You know the boss forbids you to go out alone!" Krauser called after her.

Alessa grumbled and rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming along. Not even a fake one, a real painful headache. She had been getting them for a while now. "So he keeps on reminding me!" she snapped, walking away.

Irritated, by how the day was going, Alessa decided to go for a stroll and arm herself. She gathered a few weapons and her denim jacket while Wesker watched her in the doorway. She didn't notice him at first until she turned around. "Dad ... What now?" she protested.

"Alessa, look at me," he ordered. When she did, he furrowed his brow and pressed the back of his hand against her cheek. It felt cool against her skin. "You're pretty warm," he said, "You're a little flushed too around your cheeks. Are you feeling alright?"

Alessa rolled her eyes. "I just have a little headache, that's all. A little cool air might clear my head a bit. I've been inside all day anyhow."

"I should do a blood test, just to be sure," Wesker told her, gesturing with one hand.

Alessa sighed. If it got him out of her hair, she would do it. They walked down to the basement where Wesker drew some blood. After waiting for the tests to finalize, everything checked out fine and Alessa smiled at him.

"See? Nothing wrong." she said, "Can I go now?"

Wesker exhaled and shook his head when she rushed up the stairs. He followed behind her. "Soon, you will appreciate the necessity in proper testing, child."

While they disappeared upstairs, the computer and machines whirred back to life and began to thoroughly scan the entire sample of blood before a large warning sign flashed in the middle of the screen that read:

**!WARNING!**

UNSTABLE COMPOUND DETECTED

HB THRESHOLD BELOW NORMAL

POSSIBLE BIOLOGICAL COMPLICATIONS

Alessa fitted two handguns to her ankle holsters before smiling at Wesker as he gathered himself a cup of coffee. "Hey dad, is it true that back then people used to listen to their music on some sort of primitive cassette tape player?"

Wesker raised a brow. "Only when we weren't enjoying our favorite pastime, child hurling."

Alessa laughed before she walked out into the cool air and wet grass with her parents trailing behind holding cups of coffee. "Well, I'll be back around 9:00!" she told her parents, "I'm heading to California for a few. Don't wait up!"

"Be careful!" Rose called to her, as Alessa rushed off.

"I WILL!" Alessa shouted back.

"IF YOU FIND A NEW SPECIMEN, BRING IT HOME!" Wesker added, cupping his mouth.

Alessa disappeared down a road toward the ship docks. After riding through the calm ocean waves, she arrived at Palm Beach and scanned the entire area for signs of the undead before she continued toward an arcade. It was empty, but there were a few bottles of liquor still lining the small racks at the bar. Smiling, she walked up to search before halting. There was the sound of wood creaking just at the other side of the bar.

Slowly, Alessa drew out her handguns before moving quickly.

She came face - to - face with a man who she had never met before with a shotgun aimed right at her, but recognized from her father's older S.T.A.R.S. photographs. This wasn't Chris Redfield though. His hair was darker brown, this man's hair was more lighter in color and his skin flawlessly smooth; instead of Chris' rugged appearance, he looked somewhat gentler. His cheeks were slender and narrow, more feminine. Instead of Chris' dark brown eyes, he had light blue. He wasn't built as much as Chris was and yet, he looked so much like him. Alessa couldn't lie that he looked very handsome.

"Sorry, but I saw this bar first," she told him, "Take a hike."

He smirked at her. "Guess we have to fight for it then?"

Alessa laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Make the first move, pretty boy."

He chuckled and lowered his shotgun, flinging it around his shoulder onto his back on a small strap. "No need to kill each other over booze." He grabbed one of the bottles and offered it to her. "Goldschläger?"

"Do I look like a Barbie doll to you?" Alessa joked, grabbing a bottle. "I'm a Jack Daniel's girl."

The man laughed at her, somewhat pleased. "Wow, a girl after my own heart." He grabbed a bottle of unmarked liquor and popped it open, taking a small inhale. "I'm James. James Redfield. My parents call me Jesse sometimes."

"Why?" Alessa asked, drinking from her bottle, "Do they forget your name or something?"

An awkward laugh from James. "Nah. Just a nickname. What are you called?"

"Alessa, but sometimes on good days, I'm called 'Missy', 'Young Lady', or my favorite," She produced a deep, goofy tone of voice, "'Alessa, clean up your room'!" She laughed and raised a brow, pausing once to consider this actually decent, warm moment between two offspring of sworn enemies. "A Redfield and a Wesker socializing on a normal, civil level ... Isn't that, like, one of the Biblical signs of the Apocalypse?"

James and Alessa laughed loudly together at the joke.

"Why do you think our parents hate each other so much?" James wondered.

"I guess because your dad went and kicked my dad's ass a few times around the globe and my dad proved him wrong one too many times," Alessa informed him, "But really; who cares? It's like they never know when to let it go."

"Yeah ... " James agreed.

They were quiet for a long time, sitting in awkward silence before Alessa flashed a grin at him. "Hey, wanna do something real fun?"

"Um, sure. I guess." James smiled lightly.

O

Wesker was pushed lightly against the wall by Rose, who smiled slyly at him, coyly almost.

"So what's on the agenda this time, Albert?" she purred, running her fingers up and down his chest, twirling them slightly.

Wesker smiled and made a low, pleased murmur. "Your seducing me is noted ... and appreciated, my dear little vixen."

When she leaned forward to kiss him, a low beeping sound paused her halfway. She knotted her brow and glanced up at him. He stared back at her with wonder, confused by her expression. "What's that sound?" she asked, "Do you hear it?"

Wesker lifted his head to hear the sound and sure enough, he could hear it. "It's coming from the basement." He moved quickly with Rose trailing behind him.

The sound led them to the computer where he had been recently testing Alessa's blood. His lips parted slightly with shock at the message flashing over and over again. His eyes began to glow a bright red and Rose's did as well. She looked horrified.

"Oh God, no ... " Rose gasped, turning and fleeing, "Alessa!"

Rose was the first up the stairs with Wesker behind her, grabbing something from an end table before he quickly followed again. They passed by Krauser, who was just walking in from the garage. "Hey there, boss; what are you - ?"

"Can't talk right now!" Rose told him, "Stay here and hold down the fort!"

Krauser nodded, even though he had no idea what was the cause of the situation.

O

SPLASH!

Alessa and James laughed loudly when she grabbed a car with her inhuman strength and practically tossed it across the water like a skipping stone before it struck a zombie down hard in a pool of blood and guts.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" James cried, "You're amazing!"

Alessa almost blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah!" James said, almost like he was a kid at Christmas, "Dad was totally wrong about you guys! Totally! Those powers ... those skills ... Wow! I wish I had something like that to kick my big brother's ass whenever he'd beat me up in the yard!"

Alessa stared at him, amused. "You are a messed up guy, huh?"

"Somewhat." James agreed, laughing.

Alessa laughed before she suddenly winced and touched her forehead. "Ah, another goddamn headache ... "

"You okay?" James asked, frowning with concern.

"Yeah, it's just been bugging me a bit, nothing ma ... " Alessa trailed off when another pang of agony hit her, only this time, it was stronger. "Ow. Goddammit!"

James put a hand on her shoulder and he began to look genuinely worried about her due to the pale, flushed expression on her face and the small beads of sweat trickling down her brow. "Hey, if you need to sit down for a second ... "

Alessa suddenly dropped to the ground with a sharp moan and James bent down immediately, noticing a small sliver of foam trickling down her parted lips. "Alessa?" he said, "ALESSA! Alessa, answer me! Come on, what's wrong?"

The woman's body was convulsing and her eyes rolled up in her head before she reached up and grabbed James tightly by the wrist in one firm grip, nearly breaking the bones. They began to strain and pull taut, almost to the breaking point. He winced in pain and watched an animal, violent light fill her eyes. She screamed and tried to grab his throat, but he pulled away and by sliding his hand out of hers, the bones snapped and he shouted out in agony.

"Shit! Shit, Alessa, what are you doing?" he cried.

Alessa staggered to her feet, foam still trickling down her mouth. She surged for him, but he stepped out of the way to avoid being crushed as she collided into a stone wall. James staggered back, the pain in his hand ignored as he struggled to keep himself from being killed. Even though she was trying to attack him, he could tell that this was out of her control entirely. Unlike Chris, he could spot an intended attack from an unintended one.

"Alessa!" he shouted, "Stop it, please!"

Just as Alessa charged at him again, Wesker's form came swooping in from above and he slammed into his daughter, cracking the concrete beneath his weight. Rose appeared instantly, watching the struggle with desperation.

"Don't hurt her!" she cried.

"I won't!" Wesker hissed, with effort, staring down at Alessa's snarling form. He held her down with one arm while he struggled to reach into his coat pocket for something that he grabbed before leaving the house. It was like grabbing wriggling eels. Alessa simply wouldn't hold still and if he couldn't reach the object that he needed, she was going to get free and do considerable damage. "If she doesn't bite me, that is!"

Alessa shrieked at him, spitting froth in his face. Rose moved to James' side, inspecting his hand. She smiled lightly. "We'll get that fixed and then you can get home."

Before anyone could react, Alessa broke free from Wesker and charged for her mother. Rose turned, but it wasn't fast enough and she couldn't get a good enough grip to stop her. The two collided into a car, denting the metal. Alessa's hands seized Rose's throat tightly in a wicked choke hold. Rose gritted her teeth and struggled to put enough pressure on Alessa's shoulders to hold her back in a way that wouldn't harm her.

Suddenly, Alessa's eyes widened and she grunted sharply before loosening her hold on Rose and collapsing in her arms. Behind her, Rose could see what was the cause; Wesker had stabbed a syringe in Alessa's back that depressed a clearing fluid into her system. Rose gasped and rubbed her neck with one hand before she removed the needle from her daughter's back and stared up at Wesker with disbelief. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me like that, Rose," he chided, "Tranquilizer. When we get her home, I'll get her fixed up."

Rose gave him a dirty look before she scooped Alessa up in her arms. She gave James a smile and indicated that he join them. Despite Wesker being against the idea, they returned home and Rose went to work bandaging James' hand with a small brace to it. Alessa was lying on a table, unconscious while Wesker worked on correcting the problem that was going on through her body. He prepared her wrist for another injection.

"Do you like my daughter, James?" she asked, her voice slightly teasing.

Wesker glanced up from the tops of his eyes to see James' reaction.

"Huh. She's cool, I guess," James said, shrugging his shoulders, attempting a tough-guy exterior while Rose patched his broken wrist up, "When she wasn't trying to kill me anyway. Seems nicer than what my dad told me about."

Rose laughed softly. "Don't try and act tough," she joked, "You like her and you know it!"

James smiled and looked away shyly, his face slightly reddening. Wesker made a disgusted sound at the display. He looked down when Alessa moaned quietly, slowly regaining consciousness. She sat up and rubbed her head, smacking her lips.

"Ow ... what happened?" she asked.

Wesker stared at her sternly. "What happened was that you suffered a severe, almost fatal loss to the genetics flowing through your body. You would have become the very monsters that we fight every day had your mother not heard the computer's warning below." He glared at her now. "Do you see now why I had to constantly perform tests on you?"

Alessa looked panicked now. "Can this happen a lot?"

"Not now anyway," Wesker replied, "I gave you an injection that contains a serum derived from your mother's blood. It should curb the cells' destructive attributes in your system for now. I want you to rest easy tonight, and then we can do some more tests tomorrow. Nothing entirely similar to what I have been doing for you, but I want to check the progress." He paused, watching her silently for a moment before continuing. "You must understand, Alessa; you come from two entirely different beings. I had to be absolutely sure if something like this were to happen."

Alessa smiled at James before looking up at Wesker.

"So, now that this is all said and done, I guess it puts a whole new perspective on how you feel about the Redfield's, doesn't it?" she said.

Wesker raised a brow. Who was she trying to kid?

"No."

James stood up and gave Rose a courteous handshake with his good hand. "Thank you for your help, Miss. Bedford, I should be going or my dad'll kill me."

Wesker tittered mockingly.

James smiled and waved at Alessa. "Catch you later, then, huh."

"Sure thing." Alessa answered, smiling back.

When James departed from the house, Wesker gave Alessa a cold, dark glare from behind his glasses, his nose inches from her face. "Do ... not ... even ... consider ... it." he warned, slowly and with a threat to his voice that was no where near empty.

"Aww dad, come on!" Alessa insisted, hopping off of the table and following him upstairs. "He's kinda cute! Just give him one chance!"

"This is not open for discussion."

Rose laughed as she listened to their arguments vanish upstairs.

Then again, it would have been kind of cute if Alessa would have chased the idea of being together with a Redfield.

Both of those men would never get over THAT one!


End file.
